Water Night Duet
by Cassye
Summary: OS LxC Une parenthèse de vapeur dans une autre parenthèse de leurs vies entremêlées. Le Diable venait-il en fait prélever les intérêts de son contrat? Rating pour la sexyness XD


Bonjour tout le monde !

Aaah… Ca faisait longtemps que ça me titillait de faire un truc Code Geass. T.T Depuis que je me suis enfilée la première saison en 3 jours, ça ne me lâchait pas.

Et puis, j'ai eu une crise. Et quand j'ai une crise, je fais des OS. XD Là, c'est tombé du Code Geass. Et quand j'ai une crise aussi, il faut que je fasse une pairing sans me prendre la tête. T.T Là, il fallait choisir. C.C ? Kallen ? Suzaku ?

On vire Suzaku tout de suite, même si j'ai acheté deux doujins avec lui et Lelouch. (OMG… Lelouch en uke, ça fait quand même bizarre). Je me sentais pas encore prête pour du vrai yaoi pur et dur.

Reste C.C et Kallen. Autant Kallen est la plus facile à prendre, autant la personnalité de C.C me plait. OK, j'avais mis un sondage (merci à ceux qui ont répondu) mais en réfléchissant au scénario, le seul qui m'est venu en tête était pour C.C. Désolée Kallen une prochaine fois peut-être ? XD Même si je n'ai vu que 2 ep de R2, je sais que tu es très très bien partie avec Lelouch… XD Niark !

Bon, blabla mis à part, passons au plot. On n'est pas là pour déconner non plus.

_**¤ Genres ?**__** : **_Euh… Voyons… Psychologique (toujours avec moi me direz-vous)… et sexyness. XD OUI ! J'ai été un chouia plus mutine que d'habitude.

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Sérieux. Je pense ne pas avoir fait d'OOC même si ce qui peut se passer à la fin n'est pas exactement du genre des personnages. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai écrit ça pour me détendre. T.T

_**¤ Pairing ?**_ : Lelouch x C.C tout en jeu et en sexyness (Lelouuuch !) et amitié Lelouch x Suzaku si ça interesse quelqu'un, mais bon...

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : 7 pages Word. Ok, le démarrage est long mais je jugeais que je devais faire un début « prologue » pour mieux mener à la fin.

_**¤ Repère temporel ?**_ : On va dire moitié de saison 1. Pas de spoiler normalement.

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : A défaut de faire du bien à la planète, dites-vous que ça en fait à l'auteur XD

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : Lelouch, je t'aime. T.T Lol, non. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à déclarer. En fait, la trame générale de cette histoire m'a été inspirée par l'un des deux doujins que je me suis achetée, sauf que je l'ai refait à ma sauce. En même temps, comme je ne lis pas le japonais, impossible d'avoir tout repris exactement. T.T Pour être franche, cet OS est un énorme prétexte pour vous faire imaginer, mesdemoiselles fans de Lelouch, ce dernier en yukata détrempé. Je vous laisse à vos imaginaires féconds…

Tout est prévenu, tout est dit, je n'ai plus qu'à vous laisser lire.

* * *

_**(◦) WATER NIGHT DUET (◦)**_

* * *

La quiétude.

Un mot courant de la vie de tous les jours. Hélas, pour lui, c'en était presque devenu un archaïsme dont le sens lui avait échappé depuis des mois. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il lui semblait retrouver avec délice le goût de ce qu'était la douce tranquillité d'un instant suspendu dans le cours effréné du temps.

Cette paix s'était cristallisée de façon simple mais ô combien agréable. Un lointain chant de quelques cigales qui crissait dans le bois environnant ou peut-être étaient-elles cachées sur le tronc de ce cyprès qui secouait doucement ses branches ; une journée de début d'été d'une température à la balance parfaite entre cette auréole solaire qui nimbait son corps étendu et cette légère brise qui effleurait ses joues et sa chemise entrouverte à la gorge ; l'immobilité parfaite qui reposait à la fois corps et esprit et cette atmosphère de plénitude relaxante qui flottait tout autour de lui.

Il gardait les paupières closes pour savourer pleinement tout ce calme avec ses autres sens. Les oreilles suivaient discrètement le vol d'un oiseau qui passait quelque part au-dessus de sa tête tandis que ses narines s'emplissaient d'une vague fragrance d'herbe, de bois et de fleurs qui endormait petit à petit son esprit. Il était resté si longtemps allongé à cet endroit sans bouger qu'il perçut aussitôt ces faibles vibrations sous le plancher qui remontaient à lui. Une latte grinça comme le pépiement d'un moineau et le son d'une porte qui coulissait dans ses rails de bois passa de son oreille gauche à celle de droite.

- Alors ? Tu vois que tu as bien fait d'accepter, Lelouch.

- Oui. Je le reconnais.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement de la petite terrasse parquetée pour se mettre sur son séant. Le livre d'Histoire qu'il avait gardé contre sa poitrine manqua de glisser car il en avait presque oublié qu'il le tenait. Après avoir posé l'ouvrage près de lui, Lelouch promena son regard sur le décor.

Ce n'était pas l'Académie Ashford avec ses bâtiments et ses jardins à l'européenne pas plus que ce n'était le quartier général des Chevaliers Noirs tapi dans l'obscurité et loin de tout. Non. Bien au contraire. Il s'agissait là d'une demeure japonaise dans la plus pure tradition de ce pays meurtri et violé. Presque coupée de la terreur et du sang de l'extérieur, elle était protégée par un bois encore préservé de la modernité. Petit morceau de passé paisible dans une ère d'acier trouble.

Elle était toute de bois foncé aux tuiles noires charbonneuses et parquetée de l'entrée à l'extérieur avec ce chemin de lattes qui traçait le pourtour de la demeure sous un petit porche qui abritait de la pluie et, ici, du soleil la personne qui désirait se recueillir quelques instants devant le jardin. Les murs des pièces étaient des shôjis traditionnels au papier de riz blanc ou des panneaux peints à l'ancienne avec des sujets très différents qui pouvaient aller de la scène de chasse aux simples grues qui pêchaient dans un étang ou un cerisier à la saison de la floraison. Les couleurs étaient belles mais fanés à cause du temps. Le caractère vivant de leurs scènes n'avait cependant rien perdu de sa puissance. Quant au jardin de la cour intérieure, il était une carte postale à lui seul. Un petit cours d'eau qui le slalomait se gorgeait de nénuphars et de carpes koï, enjambé par un pont en arc de cercle. Des lanternes de pierre carrées aux toits ouvragés se dressaient discrètement vers le fond en attendant d'être allumées pour la nuit et côtoyaient en harmonie la nature épanouie sous les rayons du soleil.

Lelouch détacha son regard de ce tableau et se tourna vers le jeune homme châtain qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Merci encore, Suzaku.

A qui d'autre aurait pu appartenir cette maison si ce n'était son ami Japonais, Suzaku Kururugi ? Avec sa naissance aisée, cela n'étonnait pas le jeune Britannien de savoir que le soldat pouvait posséder une telle propriété.

Ce qui pouvait en revanche paraître étonnant était la raison de la présence des deux frères ennemis ici. Il était inutile de chercher là une quelconque réponse militaire ou stratégique, non, non. Tout était parti d'une petite fille en fauteuil qui se faisait du souci pour son aîné :

« - _Suzaku-san. Je sens que mon frère est de plus en plus distant. Son esprit est ailleurs, il est plus secret… se désola Nanaly en tournant son visage fermé vers le garçon à genoux près d'elle._

_Le jeune homme eut un sourire navré et posa sa main sur celle de la fillette en la serrant doucement._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. Ces derniers temps, avec le conseil des étudiants, nous avons été beaucoup sollicités à cause de la fête qui approche. Et puis, il y a aussi les examens en parallèle, ça fait beaucoup._

_Nanaly opina du chef en signe de compréhension. C'est vrai que les réunions s'étaient finies de plus en plus tard. Il y avait encore beaucoup de préparatifs à s'occuper. Elle comprenait tout cela, mais voir son grand frère si « loin » l'attristait. D'autant plus qu'il accourait dès qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il devait être au bord de la saturation._

_La fillette eut un sourire satisfait._

_- Je sais. Emmène-le pour un week-end un peu loin d'Ashford, Suzaku-san. Vous pourrez réviser vos examens plus tranquillement. Je m'occuperai d'aider le conseil comme je le pourrai._

_Suzaku pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, étonné._

_- Mais… et toi, Nanaly-chan ? Tu ne veux pas venir ?_

_- Je veux un peu libérer mon frère de ses obligations, pour une fois. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas passé du temps ensemble depuis que tu es revenu. Et puis, ce n'est que pour un week-end, tu sais. »_

Et voilà. Suzaku avait réussi à se délier de ses devoirs militaires pour deux jours et avait donc proposé à son ami une courte retraite loin de tout. Bien évidemment, comme il n'avait pas oublié ses _autres_ obligations, Lelouch avait été d'abord prêt à refuser. Cornelia pouvait passer à l'attaque sans prévenir et l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs aurait besoin de son leader. Non, vraiment, le masque de Zéro était trop lourd de responsabilités pour le déposer, ne serait-ce que deux jours.

Puis, à la réflexion, il avait reconsidéré la question. Après tout, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était exténué. Entre les cours, les réunions du conseil des élèves et la rébellion, le sommeil et le repos avaient pris une plus-value démentielle pour le jeune homme qui peinait parfois à concilier ses deux vies. En clair, il n'en pouvait plus. Avec autant de fatigue accumulée, il ne ferait rien de bon nulle part, que ce soit en tant que Lelouch ou en tant que Zéro. D'autant plus qu'il aurait peut-être paru suspect pour Nanaly s'il avait décliné l'invitation. Même privée de ses yeux, sa petite sœur était la seule personne à savoir lire en lui et à noter ses changements d'humeur et de comportement. Peut-être C.C aussi.

Le voici alors ici, assis sur le rebord du chemin parqueté d'une demeure japonaise perdue près d'un bois. Ils étaient samedi après-midi ; arrivés le vendredi soir. Au début, Lelouch restait un peu sur la défensive et ne parvenait pas à chasser Zéro de son esprit tant il redoutait un imprévu qu'il lui serait difficile à gérer de là où il se trouvait. Finalement, le cadre de quiétude qui l'entourait avait exercé un pouvoir sur lui bien plus puissant que le Geass qui dormait au fond de son œil gauche. Il avait fini par se détendre et apprécier la beauté de l'instant afin de recharger ses batteries épuisées.

- J'ai fait un peu de thé glacé, informa Suzaku en s'étirant avec paresse. On attaque l'anglais ?

- D'accord.

Sur ce, Lelouch tourna les talons pour aller à l'intérieur, une main massant sa nuque quelque peu raidie.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent assis en seiza pour Suzaku, tailleur pour Lelouch, derrière une grande table basse rectangulaire couverte de livres et de manuels de toutes les matières possibles. On avait ouvert un shôji pour laisser entrer un peu d'air qui allait compléter l'effet rafraîchissant des boissons posées entre deux cahiers. De temps un autre, un glaçon glissait dans le liquide ambré et son petit bruit brisait la monotonie du silence studieux qui régnait. Cela faisait aussi du bien de ne plus porter l'uniforme du lycée. Suzaku et Lelouch avaient opté pour un tee-shirt pour l'un et une chemise légère aux manches retroussées pour l'autre et se délectaient de la douceur qui caressait leurs bras nus.

Plongé dans la lecture d'un extrait littéraire, Lelouch ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air ennuyé de son ami qui tapotait la pointe de son critérium sur sa page depuis quelques secondes déjà.

- Lelouch, j'ai du mal avec le passage de la ligne 18 à 25, abdiqua-t-il enfin avec une grimace coupable.

Sans relever la tête, son interlocuteur remonta son regard sur le passage en question et ses yeux coururent le long de la page pendant quelques allers et retours.

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai qu'il est épineux, concéda le garçon. Globalement, le héros se torture l'esprit avec ses sentiments. Il hésite entre l'interdit et le cœur en usant de nombreuses métaphores, assonances et allitérations, une antanaclase et une épanalepse. Tu as tout cela ici, ici, là… et là… pointa-t-il en soulignant de son crayon les mots en question sur le manuel de Suzaku.

- Merci, j'ai encore des difficultés avec la littérature… Je vais m'accrocher.

Le jeune homme brun lui rendit un sourire discret. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas de l'entendre dire qu'il allait se battre pour y arriver. Bien qu'ils fussent ennemis, Lelouch devait reconnaître que la détermination de Suzaku était toute à son honneur. Bien qu'utopique.

Un nouveau silence prit place entre les deux étudiants durant quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où Lelouch prit son verre de thé glacé pour le porter à ses lèvres et où Suzaku se brûla de lui poser la question suivante :

- Et toi, Lelouch, tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Le faible gargouillis mouillé qui résonna dans le verre fit claquer les glaçons les uns contre les autres. Etouffant un début de toux douloureuse, le jeune prince peina à cacher son désappointement.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Comme ça, s'amusa son ami en s'accoudant à la table, le menton dans sa main. Pour parler. Shirley a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier…

Le concerné détourna la tête pour reporter son attention dans l'immensité zen de la nature extérieure. Quelle question. Bah, après tout, les lycéens normaux sans titre royal répudié et sans une rébellion derrière eux connaissaient un jour ou l'autre ces moments d'insouciance de l'adolescence qui visaient à parler de filles et d'amour.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lelouch le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Kallen serait-elle plus ton style ? ré-essaya Suzaku en plissant ses yeux vert sauge avec malice.

Subrepticement, les doigts du Britannien se crispèrent sur le tissu de son pantalon. Kallen ? Ce serait le choix le plus difficile à gérer ! Entre la jeune fille timorée qu'il côtoyait de plus en plus souvent au lycée avec laquelle il avait déjà eu quelques moments… « particuliers » dirons-nous, et la fière et forte guerrière qui épaulait Zéro de toute sa résolution vers la renaissance du Japon, Lelouch ne prendrait jamais le risque de s'embarquer dans une histoire aussi compliquée.

Non, vraiment, sa destinée ne lui avait laissé aucune place pour l'amour. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour se laisser aller à une telle indolence. La chute du Saint Empire de Britannia était la seule compagne qu'il désirait vraiment.

- Pour l'instant, l'ancien prince de Britannia n'a guère la tête à songer aux sentiments, avoua-t-il en tournant son verre sur la table, laissant ainsi une fine traînée humide cercler le bois.

Suzaku contempla Lelouch avec attention. Sous-entendait-il là qu'il n'aimerait pas cacher sa principauté à la personne que son cœur aurait choisie ? L'aura de mystère qui l'entourait était si dense que Suzaku se demandait régulièrement combien de secrets résidaient derrière ce regard affable et distingué aux émotions si rarement fluctuantes.

Il voulut mitiger le pessimisme de son ami :

- Derrière chaque grand homme se trouve une femme, rappela-t-il sagement. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'acceptera tout entier.

Lelouch cligna des yeux, interpellé par ses propos. « Derrière chaque grand homme se trouve une femme ». Il avait raison. Tout près de lui, dans l'immense ombre de l'énigmatique et puissant Zéro qui recouvrait les Chevaliers Noirs et le peuple du Japon qui plaçait ses espoirs en lui, il y avait une femme. Une jeune fille, plutôt. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de son âge réel et d'apparence.

C'était grâce à elle qu'il était aujourd'hui ce qu'il était devenu. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas obtenu ce pouvoir qui lui faisait défaut alors qu'il était encore Lelouch Lamperouge. Leur rencontre avait été aussi brutale que la tournure qu'avaient pris leurs destins à présent liés. Il disait avoir fait un pacte avec le « Diable », il pensait plutôt avoir été mis sous le serment d'une étrange créature au regard aussi insondable et pénétrant qu'elle dissimulait sa fragilité sous son masque de gel. Elle savait aussi tout de lui. Son sang bleu, son identité cachée, ses objectifs, ses rêves et ses peurs. Avant de partir pour ce week-end de révisions, il lui avait laissé avec Kallen la direction des opérations et elle lui avait nonchalamment lancé un « Bonnes révisions » placide entre deux bouchées d'une nouvelle pizza à l'ananas et au curry. Son flegme l'étonnerait toujours, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il s'était toutefois accoutumé à sa présence dans sa chambre et dans son lit quand elle décidait d'y élire domicile pour la nuit.

C.C…

- …louch ? Lelouch… ?

Le jeune homme papillonna des paupières et releva la tête pour émerger de ses pensées. Il s'évada de ce hangar sombre où il avait reçu le pouvoir de cette jeune inconnue qui s'était jetée devant lui pour lui éviter l'impact meurtrier d'une balle et revint dans la réalité de la pièce baignée de lumière jaune à cause des panneaux de bois dorés à l'or fin. Suzaku le guettait en cherchant à deviner à quoi il pouvait penser, le verre en suspension devant son menton.

Lelouch toussota un peu pour retrouver sa contenance.

- Ahem… Désolé, j'ai eu une absence. On devrait s'arrêter un peu, suggéra-t-il, désagréablement étonné de s'être surpris à penser si densément à son étrange alliée.

- Tu as raison, approuva Suzaku en refermant son manuel avec allégresse. Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais faire préparer le dîner.

Son homologue le regarda quitter la pièce et garda ses doigts effilés dans sa frange brune, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Décidément, il lui serait impossible d'oublier complètement sa seconde vie, même le temps d'un week-end de préparation aux examens…

Le soir tomba au-dessus de la demeure Kururugi. Les lanternes de pierre avaient été allumées dans le jardin où l'on pouvait y distinguer des petits carrés flamboyant dans l'obscurité et des petits points flavescents qui valsaient dans l'air. Les lucioles venaient danser ici et là, s'hasardant de temps à autre à approcher la lueur rougeâtre du bâtonnet d'encens allumé sur la petite terrasse. Son parfum capiteux flottait au gré des fantaisies du vent qui soufflait avec légèreté et ramenait des effluves de cendre parfumée dans la salle à manger où étaient attablés nos deux amis devant un copieux dîner japonais traditionnel. Soupe miso, brochettes de yakitori, sushis, riz à la sauce soyu, udons… Ils avaient même droit à l'une des spécialités de Nara : des tranches de gingembre trempées dans du sake.

Les garçons s'étaient changés pour être plus à leurs aises. A l'instar des ryôkans, ils avaient troqué leurs habits civils pour un yukata de coton léger et ample. Celui de Suzaku était gris tourterelle avec des motifs discrets de feuilles de bambou gris de Payne avec un obi de la même couleur et celui de Lelouch était noir avec des dessins asymétriques mêlant des traits courts et des plus longs de couleur grise également. Porter l'habit traditionnel japonais fit un drôle d'effet au jeune prince de Britannia. Quand on savait qui il était, cela pouvait paraître bancal. Il était le héros de tout le Japon alors qu'il n'en avait pas la nationalité mais s'habillait comme un natif.

- Tu es sûr que ça va… ? questionna Lelouch en baissant les yeux sur le vêtement qui se fermait en « V » un peu plus bas sur sa poitrine.

- Mais oui ! appuya Suzaku, ses baguettes dans la bouche. Tu portes vraiment bien le yukata. Encore quelques petits progrès à faire pour mettre l'obi par contre.

Lelouch ne chercha pas à insister davantage et reprit son repas. C'était étrange. A être ici, avec Suzaku, cela le ramenait des années en arrière. Il ne manquait plus que Nanaly. Quand leur propre pays leur avait tourné le dos, il n'y avait eu plus que le jeune Japonais pour les aider. Un flot de souvenirs épars à la douleur aléatoire remonta à la surface de sa mémoire. Une luciole se brûla les ailes sur l'encens. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne plus ressasser le passé. Un peuple réclamait un avenir. C'était par là qu'il devait porter son regard.

Après le dîner, les garçons se séparèrent pour regagner chacun leur chambre. Comme le reste de la demeure, la pièce respectait la tradition : tatamis de paille de riz, une table basse dans un coin avec une composition d'ikebana et une calligraphie aux traits puissants et marqués se déroulait sur un mur à la couleur tilleul apaisante.

Adossé contre le shôji qu'il avait ouvert sur le dehors, Lelouch profitait de la douceur de la nuit. Le chant des grillons se mariait à merveille avec le son cristallin de la cloche à vent qui tintinnabulait au-dessus de sa tête sous les caprices du vent. Cette mélodie simpliste coulait dans ses oreilles avec une volupté exquise. Instant fragile aux échos aigus de bronze.

Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de la voûte velvet du ciel et le croissant de la lune qui lui souriait, Lelouch songeait à ce qui l'attendrait à son retour. Sa vie banale d'étudiant britannien d'un côté, le poids de ses responsabilités de leader de la rébellion… Ce week-end lui paraîtrait bien loin.

- Mais la vie de Lelouch et celle de Zero peuvent bien se suspendre quelques heures encore, décréta le jeune homme en se levant.

Il referma le shôji en le laissant légèrement entrebâillé, se glissa sous la couette de son futon et ferma les paupières. La journée avait été bien remplie, il saurait déguster comme il se devait cette longue nuit aux bienfaits réparateurs. Comme pour Zéro sur le chemin de sa victoire, rien ne viendrait entraver son sommeil.

En effet, rien ne vint entraver les songes épiques du garçon, jusqu'aux alentours de trois heures du matin où un faible pépiement caractéristique du parquet qui pliait sous le poids de pas légers brisa le silence. Le shôji coulissa sans bruit et re-coulissa une dernière fois pour se refermer.

Le jeune homme endormi fronça légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil et se retourna pour se remettre sur le dos, un bras replié sur son front. Une brise de vent lui caressa la joue et lui arracha un faible frisson. Non, ce n'était pas le vent, il sentait encore quelque chose de léger sur son visage qui le chatouillait un peu. Il fronça ensuite du nez et passa ses doigts sur sa joue. Quelle étrange texture douce et filandreuse.

Il ouvrit un œil et en vit deux dorés au-dessus de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Aaah ?!

Lelouch se raidit sous sa couverture, les yeux écarquillés en grand. Là, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, C.C le regardait avec une superbe neutralité qui le mit à quia.

La jeune fille le dévisageait sans un mot, ses cheveux anis retombant en de longues mèches sur le corps de son contractant tétanisé par la stupeur. Que faisait-elle là ? Il put amorcer un début de dialogue quand il sentit que ses palpitations cardiaques s'étaient calmées.

- C.C ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse mais l'œil noir. Qu'est-ce… ? Hu ?

Il s'interrompit et tourna la tête vers la porte. Le parquet du couloir s'était mis à chanter à son tour. Quelqu'un approchait ! Ce n'était pas bon ! Sans réfléchir, Lelouch attrapa le bras de sa visiteuse et…

Le shôji s'entrouvrit et une tête émergea dans l'obscurité.

- Lelouch… ? appela Suzaku d'une voix ensommeillée en réprimant un bâillement. C'est toi qui as crié ?

Le jeune homme châtain se frotta un peu un œil pour mieux distinguer la silhouette étendue de son ami qui lui tournait le dos.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Bonne nuit, Suzaku.

- D'accord, bonne n… Euh, tu veux que je te change ta couette ? Elle a l'air d'être épaisse… nota Suzaku, un peu décontenancé.

- Surtout pas, je suis un peu frileux… ! répondit Lelouch à toute vitesse.

- Bon. Bonne nuit, Lelouch. A demain.

Sur cette gentille salutation, Suzaku bâilla une dernière fois et referma la porte en papier.

Lelouch demeura immobile de douloureuses secondes, son visage tout près de celui de C.C qu'il avait tirée dans son futon pour la cacher avec son corps, le temps pour le chant du parquet de s'éloigner assez dans le silence de la maison endormie.

Tournée du côté du jeune homme, C.C s'était retrouvée dans la tiédeur de sa couette avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ! ». Elle ne semblait portant aucunement perturbée. Ni le bras de Lelouch autour de sa taille pour la ramener le plus possible à lui ni les yeux mi colériques mi nerveux de ce dernier plongés dans les siens ne faisait osciller ce visage de marbre blanc qu'elle lui offrait. Elle sentait son souffle saccadé par le stress et pouvait presque deviner les battements paniqués de son cœur tant il était près d'elle.

Une fois le silence revenu, elle prit enfin la parole :

- Je préfèrerais avoir mon propre futon.

Le regard de son voisin d'oreiller s'assombrit et le garçon rejeta la couette d'un geste rageur avant de se lever.

- Toi ! tempêta-t-il en veillant sur son volume vocal. Tu es vraiment inconsciente ! Comment aurais-je fait s'il t'avait vue ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se prélassa dans l'oreiller en s'étirant avec délice. C'était plutôt confortable. Il ne manquait plus que Cheese-kun pour dormir avec.

- C.C ! s'impatienta Lelouch.

- Il ne m'a pas vue. Calme-toi un peu. Ca ne te va pas de paniquer, répliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture en se redressant sur son séant, les bras en appui derrière elle.

Son interlocuteur soupira de dépit et se massa les sinus, quelque peu dépassé. Du calme. Du calme. Il gérait une armée, il saurait gérer un imprévu comme celui-ci.

La tête refroidie, Lelouch redressa la tête et s'assit contre le mur le plus proche de lui.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Une urgence ?

Elle avait dû faire du chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici. Nul doute qu'elle avait usé du lien qui l'unissait à elle pour pouvoir le retrouver.

- Il y a du mouvement dans l'armée britannienne qui semble préparer une grosse offensive, annonça la sorcière. Les Chevaliers Noirs comptent passer à l'action dès demain dès qu'ils auront le feu vert de Zéro.

- Et cette nouvelle ne pouvait pas être transmise au téléphone ?

- Tu es injoignable depuis plusieurs heures.

Intrigué, Lelouch se remit debout et attrapa son téléphone portable laissé sur la table basse. Il ouvrit le clapet mais l'écran demeura noir. Plus de batterie. Il avait oublié de vérifier.

- Je vois, reconnut-il en reposant le téléphone. Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ce chemin.

- Mon rôle est de t'aider, non ? Et puis, je m'ennuyais.

Le jeune homme tourna un peu la tête vers C.C et la dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Elle s'ennuyait ? Tout semblait l'ennuyer quand on voyait ce visage vierge de la moindre expression. Cette attaque imminente n'était-elle pas un prétexte pour aller le voir ? Quelle stupidité. Lui manquer ? Manquer à C.C ? Balivernes. Il n'était que l'instrument de l'exécution de son souhait, rien de plus.

Tout de même, quelle étrange personne était-elle. Un corps de femme, le flegme d'une adolescente en crise et le regard innocent d'une enfant. Personnalité lisse au comportement inconstant. C.C était la seule personne qui arrivait à s'opposer à Lelouch ou à l'ignorer quand il cherchait à s'imposer. Cette particularité irritait ce dernier comme elle ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. C.C était aussi la seule personne à savoir qui il était, que ce soit l'identité de Zéro ou son absence de scrupule à utiliser les autres comme des pions. Il n'avait plus de mystère pour celle qui lui avait donné la force. Il n'était donc guère étonnant qu'elle ne se laissât pas impressionner facilement.

Plus il restait avec elle, plus Lelouch pensait que son étrange complice était son reflet féminin. Une aura mystérieuse autour d'elle, une volonté sans faille, la tête sur les épaules. Il était le corps et elle était son ombre qui épousait ses contours.

Il l'épia en train de se réarranger ses cheveux ébouriffés à cause du « jeter de lit ». Elle était plutôt agréable à regarder aussi, il pouvait le reconnaître. Son manque de pudeur et sa tendance à prendre pour dormir ses chemises trop grandes pour elle avaient permis à Lelouch de constater – dans un instant de hasard total, bien entendu, il avait été élevé en gentleman ! – qu'en effet, C.C était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une belle femme. Des cheveux longs vert anis qui s'associaient harmonieusement avec ses yeux jaune auréolin sur une peau éburnéenne suffisaient à créer une beauté simple. La beauté du Diable, la beauté des ténèbres. Comme lui, la jeune fille cachait une dangerosité latente derrière ses traits fins et élégants. Son _alter ego_ né sous Vénus.

Quand il revint à la réalité, il trouva le regard imperturbable de l'objet de ses pensées vissé dans le sien.

- Tu me laisses ton futon.

- Non, tu repars. C'est trop risqué.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Le charismatique meneur de la rébellion du Japon serra les dents. Encore à ignorer ses décisions. Heureusement qu'elle était plus obéissante lorsqu'ils étaient sur un champ de bataille. Enfin. Elle devait être fatiguée par sa route et il ne se sentait pas la force de discuter. Soit. Elle repartirait à la première heure au petit matin.

Lelouch s'inclina et finit par faire coulisser le shôji.

- Je vais me trouver un autre futon. Reste là.

Il eut tout le loisir de maugréer et de pester mentalement contre le caractère borné de son alliée tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs obscurs et déserts du pavillon. Fou. Elle le rendrait fou. Le voilà qui devait aller se trouver un nouveau lit à plus de trois heures passées à cause d'une batterie à plat. Cela faisait cher payé.

Il redoubla de précaution en passant près de la chambre de Suzaku. Hélas, Lelouch eut beau marcher avec la délicatesse la plus extrême sur la pointe des pieds, le parquet siffla. Son ami lui avait pourtant bien expliqué que le sol avait été posé comme celui du palais du shogun et grinçait avec le son du pépiement d'un moineau quand on marchait dessus. Fort heureusement, l'autre garçon ne se réveilla pas et notre ami pu retourner dans la pièce à débarras qui servait à stocker les futons.

Fatigué et bien décidé à terminer sa nuit, matelas et couette sous le bras, Lelouch retourna à sa chambre… vide. Plus de trace de C.C, si ce n'était ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et le panneau de l'armoire ouvert. Le prince laissa tomber son chargement sur le tatami, les yeux plus sombres qu'une nuit sans lune.

- Cette fois, ça suffit.

Il en avait presque oublié qu'en plus de tous ses défauts déjà énumérés, C.C ne tenait pas en place. Quand elle arrivait dans un nouvel endroit, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait visiter. Hors de question qu'il lui fisse le même coup qu'à Ashford !

Une seconde fois, notre infortuné héros se retrouva à errer dans la demeure à la recherche de sa visiteuse remuante. Il se douta qu'elle n'avait pas commis l'idiotie de rester dans la maison et de risquer ainsi de se faire prendre, aussi, jugea-t-il plus judicieux d'aller dehors. Etant donné qu'il se trouvait dans une partie de la résidence qu'il ne connaissait pas, Lelouch ouvrit un shôji menant à l'extérieur sans savoir où il allait atterrir.

Le panneau de papier glissa dans ses rails et s'ouvrit sur un curieux mélange de frais et d'effluve de chaleur. Sa vue se brouilla aussitôt en même temps qu'une odeur étrange montait à ses narines. De la fumée ?

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Lelouch fit quelques pas en agitant les bras pour se débarrasser de la fumée blanchâtre qui l'enveloppait. Ses pieds nus foulèrent un sol rocheux et il comprit.

La vapeur se dissipa et dévoila à quelques pas devant le garçon un large bassin à l'eau fumante trouble entouré de rochers. Les branches tombantes d'un saule trempaient leurs doigts feuillus et formaient en même temps un rideau naturel autour du bassin qui se retrouvait ainsi coupé du reste du jardin. Ca sentait la roche volcanique et la vapeur déposait un fin voile d'humidité sur la peau.

- Le onsen…

Suzaku avait dit à son invité qu'il y avait une source chaude dans la propriété et comptait bien le convier à s'y détendre pendant son week-end mais les garçons n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller. Ainsi donc le onsen se trouvait là. Le jeune homme oublia un instant la raison de sa venue ici et s'approcha du bord de l'eau pour y tremper une main. Le mélange entre le frais de l'air et la chaleur de l'eau délicieusement brûlante qui émanait une tiédeur exquise était très agréable. Nul doute que cela devait changer des bains de l'aca…

- Tu rêves ?

- Hu… ?

La voix de C.C qui venait d'apparaître de derrière un rocher le surprit tellement qu'en voulant se remettre debout, Lelouch glissa sur le sol de pierre humide et atterrit la tête la première dans la source chaude, éclaboussant au passage sa partenaire déjà mouillée par son petit bain nocturne improvisé.

Le garçon sortit brusquement la tête de l'eau avec une grosse inspiration provenant du plus profond de ses poumons et une quinte de toux qui lui fit recracher l'eau avalée en buvant la tasse. Son joli teint blanc de Meudon avait viré à un rose carnation bien soutenu et des mèches inégales s'étaient collées sur son front et sur ses joues.

- C.C ! s'emporta Lelouch entre deux toussotements en trouvant un petit renfoncement dans la source pour s'y asseoir. Tu… !

Il se tut aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille qui se baignait avec lui était, contrairement à lui, complètement nue. Il remarqua un yukata dont elle s'était délaissée et avait posé sur le rebord d'un rocher plus loin derrière avant de venir se baigner. L'eau lui arrivait juste au-dessus du buste et la vapeur nimbait la naissance de sa poitrine d'un linceul de pudeur salvatrice pour le prince dont la bienséance était rudement mise à l'épreuve.

Lelouch détourna la tête avec dignité dans un faible grognement lassé. Franchement…

Loin de s'offusquer de la présence d'un homme dans son bain, C.C en profita au contraire pour détailler son contractant avec plus de minutie. Elle le trouvait amusant dans cette posture.

Il s'obstinait à conserver sa tête de profil pour ne pas blesser les yeux de la décence qui interdisait à un prince de sang royal de profiter de la vue d'une jeune femme ainsi dénudée. Lelouch avait toujours eu cette attitude noble et cette prestance raffinée qui transparaissaient dans sa façon de s'exprimer et d'interagir avec autrui. Cette mesure délicate se retrouvait même dans les gestes grandiloquents de Zéro quand il s'adressait à ses fidèles partisans.

Lelouch Lamperouge. Devenu Zéro, le meneur de la rébellion japonaise. L'homme qui avait réussi à redonner l'espoir à tout un peuple opprimé vivant dans la misère ou l'enfer du Refrain pour oublier son malheur. L'ennemi publique numéro un. La plus grande menace du Saint Empire de Britannia. Une main de fer dans un gant de satin.

Et là, où était le fier prince maniéré ? Où était le charismatique leader sans faille ? C.C n'avait sous les yeux qu'un adolescent trempé qui remettait correctement sur son épaule une moitié de son yukata qui avait glissé jusqu'à son coude, dévoilant ainsi un corps mince et longiligne à la peau rosie par la haute température de l'eau. Le tissu gorgé d'eau se collait à lui et faisait ressortir la moindre courbe de ses bras et de son buste.

L'eau ruisselait encore de sa tête le long de ses cheveux noir d'aniline et traversait en de grosses gouttes son visage et son cou. Même les cils sombres qui cerclaient ses yeux zinzolin s'étaient rassemblés en de petits paquets comme s'il portait du mascara. La lune faisait briller sa peau mouillée tel du vermeil.

- Malgré tout… tu n'es qu'un humain… conclut-elle à haute voix après son analyse silencieuse.

Surpris par ses dires, Lelouch s'autorisa à faire glisser son œil gauche sur son interlocutrice. Il pensait qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais non. Il n'avait pas senti d'ironie dans sa voix. C'était un constat réel, une vérité dont elle paraissait se rappeler enfin.

- Est-ce un reproche ? s'enquit-il avec neutralité.

La jeune fille recueillit un peu d'eau dans le creux de ses mains et la fit couler entre ses doigts, l'air pensif.

- Non.

Lelouch l'observa ensuite se passer un peu d'eau sur ses épaules laissées à l'air frais. Il aurait pu s'en aller maintenant et exiger de son accompagnatrice de faire de même. Il n'en fit cependant rien et préféra se dire qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait encore profiter un peu de son bain chaud.

Il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner cette ébauche de conversation qu'il trouvait un peu particulière. C.C n'avait pas le même regard vide que d'habitude et ce ton insouciant qui faisait comprendre qu'elle était libre de ses actions. Il la sentait plus « accessible ». Son envie de connaître le fond des choses pour mieux en tirer partie fit le reste.

Plus à l'aise qu'au début de la nuit, le jeune homme retrouva sa confiance et eut un sourire en coin.

- Un humain doué d'un pouvoir divin trouve-t-il plus grâce à tes yeux ? essaya-t-il en remontant une masse de cheveux trempés vers le haut de sa tête.

La sorcière lui retourna le même sourire narquois avec une pointe de fierté.

- Encore heureux. Ce pouvoir vient de moi tout de même.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire le ramena à ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment dans la journée. Oui. Le Geass venait d'elle, de son essence. Elle l'avait choisi lui. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu être à sa place ce jour-là dans ce hangar, c'était lui qui s'était trouvé là avec cette mystérieuse jeune fille pieds et poings liés. C'était lui qu'elle avait désigné. Il était son choix, son complice, son exécutant, son… âme promise dans le contrat pourtant non signé par le sang. Etait-il dans le vrai quand il pensait de la sorte ? Il l'ignorait. Et étrangement, cette nuit, la question se fit plus brûlante au bout de ses fines lèvres qui gouttaient encore d'eau.

- Au fond, que suis-je pour toi ?

Ce fut au tour de C.C de relever ses yeux d'or sur son interlocuteur, interpellée par ce ton en demi-teinte. De la voix claire et enrobée d'une once de douce arrogance, Lelouch venait de passer à un murmure plus réservé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sa question était surprenante aussi. Il s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui ? Lelouch ? Elle n'en revenait pas.

Amusée par cette zébrure dans le mur des défenses du jeune homme, la sorcière se décida à reprendre leur petite partie de gentille ironie.

- Si je te disais « un pion »… ? proposa-t-elle avec légèreté.

Il comprit qu'elle avait admis son petit jeu et accepta de poursuivre de son côté :

- Je répondrais que cela ressemble à ce que je fais moi-même sur l'échiquier de Zéro, conçut-il en posant son coude sur un rocher voisin, la tempe appuyée contre ses doigts repliés. Donc, quelque part, c'est légitime.

C.C n'était pas certaine que le Lelouch qu'elle connaissait accepterait réellement de se faire ainsi utiliser comme un pion. Bien au contraire. Il était celui qui déplaçait les pièces sur le plateau avec une conscience extrême où chaque mouvement avait été pensé du début à la fin en correspondance avec le placement des autres pions. Lelouch ne se sentait bien que lorsque ses plans se déroulaient comme lui les avait prévus et pas autrement.

Elle, elle n'avait pas sa formidable intelligence et son esprit d'analyse affûté. Elle ne pouvait pas façonner des plans comme les siens alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour exaucer son vœu. Oui. Bien qu'elle eût besoin de lui, elle était incapable d'agir comme lui le faisait pour parvenir à ses fins.

La jeune fille mit ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.

- Tu n'es pas un pion ou un instrument, Lelouch.

Elle ne souriait plus, ne jouait plus avec les nuances de sa voix.

Lelouch soutint son regard sans ciller alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement vers lui. Autour d'eux, le silence n'était effleuré que par le glissement de l'eau qui clapotait en suivant les mouvements de C.C.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre sans avoir rompu leur lien visuel. Lui attendait, désireux de comprendre ce qu'elle cachait derrière ce regard étrange. Elle cherchait, quelque chose à dire ou à deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à rester ainsi silencieux.

Une nouvelle fois, elle le voyait de très près. Trop près, peut-être. Elle avait fini par comprendre. Ceux et celles qui s'approchaient trop de Lelouch finissaient par être propulsés dans son orbite et restaient dans une dangereuse gravitation qui les attirerait tôt ou tard dans le néant. Elle connaissait cette attraction. Elle connaissait le piège.

- Pour moi, tu es…

Lelouch la vit clairement s'approcher encore comme il la sentit prendre appui sur la roche avec ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps pour se hisser un peu vers lui. Il avait tout le temps d'esquiver en détournant la tête ou de l'arrêter par les épaules. Il ne fit rien de tout cela.

Les paupières à demi closes, C.C détruisit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et referma ses lèvres autour de celles de Lelouch. Lui aussi avait plissé les yeux sans les fermer. Entre les paupières, les yeux auréolin et les yeux zinzolin ne se lâchaient pas et cherchaient mutuellement à se décrypter. A moins que ce ne fût là une sorte de défi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'avouer vaincu face à l'attraction de l'adversaire. « Je n'ai pas succombé, je te teste » semblaient-ils se dire. En taquinant un peu la bouche du jeune homme, C.C eut la surprise de le voir répliquer sur le même ton. La vapeur et la proximité physique faisaient-elles tourner la tête de cet adolescent que Lelouch était toujours ? Difficile à dire. Elle devinait son sourire joueur contre ses lèvres. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir et ça lui plaisait quelque part.

Elle se sépara de lui avec une mine faussement étonnée.

- Tu es… drôlement docile.

- J'attendais la fin de ta phrase, dit-il avec tranquillité.

Hélas pour lui, elle ne se sentait pas plus encline de lui répondre après ce baiser qu'avant. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse claire. Après tout, peu lui importait. Il avait le Geass, un appui fiable qui ne le trahirait pas et veillait sur lui, le reste n'était que de seconde importance.

Jugeant que le bain était terminé, C.C traversa la source chaude et se remit debout pour se saisir de son yukata laissé sur le rocher. Le spectateur derrière elle avait détourné la tête un peu trop tard et se retrouva avec une faible teinte empourprer son teint de porcelaine.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir croisé ta destinée à la mienne ?

Lelouch cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui fermait négligemment son kimono autour de la taille. S'il regrettait ? La réponse aurait pu être évidente quand on analysait certaines conséquences de leur contrat : le mensonge envers ses proches et surtout sa petite sœur bien aimée, la manipulation sans vergogne, le danger omniprésent de se faire prendre, ses mains couvertes de sang. Sans C.C, il aurait évité toutes ces horreurs.

- Non.

Il leva un regard déterminé et conquérant sur sa muse noire qui lui avait soufflé cette mélodie épique qui se jouait tous les jours dans son esprit.

- A desseins sombres, pouvoir sombre, exposa-t-il avec lucidité. On n'a rien sans rien. Notre rencontre était inéluctable. Après tout, sans toi, je serais encore Lelouch, prince déchu sans moyen de lutter. Oui, j'ai vendu mon âme, mais…

Il lui offrit le sourire cruel de la vengeance endormie que Zéro prenait face à ses fidèles. Le sourire qu'elle lui connaissait le mieux, celui qu'elle lui avait inspiré en lui donnant son pouvoir.

- … merci d'être _mon_ Diable, C.C.

Sa surprise se lisait sans peine sur son visage encore humide de vapeur. Elle finit par sourire à son tour. Quel garçon intéressant. Il avait conscience du malheur dans lequel il s'enfonçait mais ne regrettait rien, pourvu qu'il puisse caresser son rêve fou. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant que la cruauté de la vie avait fait grandir trop vite en le nourrissant de haine et de rancœur.

- Mais de rien, _altesse_.

Cette âme qu'elle avait récupérée, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

FIN

* * *

Ca fait du bien d'écrire une bonne pairing sans se prendre la tête à dire « Raah, ça va trop vite ! » ou « Nyaaa, c'est pas son genre ! » ou encore « Kusooo, foutue manie à vouloir faire du crédible ! » (oui oui, en gros, moi devant un écrit ça donne ça…)

Après a aimé ou a pas aimé, à vous de le dire. XD C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait quasiment rien sur ce super anime. Allez, quoi ! Y'a plein de possibilités !

Kiss à tous !


End file.
